Karma
by VaporieK
Summary: Seven year Karma has had everything taken from her. She's been dragged to an unknown destination, sprayed with fear gas, and has had her memory erased. She's also just been told she was to become Karma Crane.
1. Karma Crane

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own any of the original Batman characters. I own: Irene, Moe/Molly Crane/Jones, Vaporie Crane/Wayne, Karma Crane. MusicalMayhem98 owns Aideena and Musical Mayhem. All others such as Jonathan crane/ scarecrow. Batman and robin, Music meister etc. belong to DC comics. The Dr. Crane portrayed from this story is the one from Batman begins.

The Story of Karma Crane. Ch1.

Karma could feel the heat of the fire was radiating towards her hungrily. Her tears glinted in the light of the orange flames. Watching her home burn. Seeing her family's memory being wiped totally clean of her existence. She felt as if her insides were falling through and hour glass into nothing. She felt like she was becoming hollow. As if she were made of nothing now.

She was dragged away from the scene, screaming in agony was all she could do. Though her effort was for nothing. No one could hear her. Out in the middle of nowhere. She was roughly shoved into a white van. The doors slammed and locked tightly behind her. She banged on the back. In the dark and alone. Her worst nightmare. The darkness was rising. If only she knew to save her breath it was nowhere near over. In fact it was just beginning.

She was blindfolded the instant the van doors opened. Still flash blinded her surroundings were still unsure. She was being walked down a hallway that's all she could figure. A door opened and was placed inside whatever kind of room it was. The floor was made of doctor's office tile. Her hands were untied, she quickly removed the blindfold. Alone again? There was a small cot and a stainless steel table. One fluorescent light radiated above her. She sat on the cot, wondering what next. Obviously the door would be locked. No use wasting energy to check. Who knew how far a meal or water was.

After a while the lights went out. Indicating it was bedtime. How could she sleep? Her family wouldn't remember her… She watched them gaze at her confused and blank faced. She was only seven. She heard a small hissing sound. A gas filled the room. The memories of the flames her parent faces. The van. Snakes everywhere! Screeching noises were around her. She screamed in agony "MAKE IT STOP!" she was sweating. A snake bit her hand and a sharp pain shot through and up her arm. The door opened letting more snakes in. Along with that a man walked in. He looks about 18 maybe 19 or older.

Kama was banging her hand on the sheets trying to make it all vanish or trying to make the fire in her arm dissipate. The man sat on the bed. His icy blue eyes staring into her fear filled green irises. He held her hand and said "What do you fear most, Karma?" she couldn't answer. She was still in a state of speechless shock that the gas had obviously caused. "Is it snakes? Losing your family?" how did he know what she was seeing? Was she yelling unwarily? I guess so. She just glared angrily up at him.

"No need to be so hostile. I am Dr. Jonathan Crane. Soon, you will not remember any of this. You will think no more about this traumatic night. Okay? So don't be so upset." Will not remembering help her? No it wouldn't just when maybe things were looking up for her in school. She released the grip on his hand and turned her head into the pillow. The illusions were fading away slowly. He sat quietly as she sobbed into the pillow. She wanted to go home, but there was nothing to go home to.

The next day when she woke up he was gone. She must have fallen asleep while she was crying. Little Karma, sweet innocent little Karma. She walked over to the door and yelled. "Who's out there?" she banged loudly. The door creaked open. A long boring white hallway extended in front of her. Her tiny feet walking down the hall filled with locked doors. She came across an open door. The same man from the night before was sitting on a small couch. He was reading a portion of the newspaper. A clock on a wall told her the time was 7:30 A.M. she walked in cautiously. He motioned for her to sit on the couch with him but she just stood there. These weren't the types of decisions she was used to making. "Karma it is okay. You can trust me." She was still hesitant. "Come now." He ordered in a strict tone. Her long black hair billowed behind her as she swiftly obeyed.

She sat quietly as he read a few more lines. He looked at her. "Did you sleep well?" she replied flatly "No." she was just beginning to really put together what all had happened last night. "Karma you are going to move in with me and be my daughter." (there's that didn't know how else to throw that in there…-author-) Her eyes popped out of her head. "What? No way jose!" she jumped up and backed away quickly. She took a few quick steps before tripping. She landed on her butt. "I want my mom!" she sobbed into her hands.

"I'm not really giving you a choice. Besides, you won't even remember them soon." After those words a goon with an odd mask hauled her to a new room. Similar to the last. This one just had a cot and a very tiny stool that held a syringe. She was flaming now. She punched the wall. "Noooooooo!" she yelled. Her tantrum flared and raged. Feet stomping, heavy breathing and screaming. She plopped onto the cot. While was face down into the cot someone came into the room. She didn't even care.

She felt the cold needle slide into her flesh. It went black.

-author's note.- Karma. Poor thing… This shows a lot of comedy later on. But there is also a lot of action and drama. I can't wait to write the Mon Shiny story! It's hilarious. _Vap_


	2. New LifeHome

Dr. Jonathan Crane belongs to DC comics not me._.—V

New Life

Karma's eyes fluttered open slowly. This room was strange and filled with unfamiliar objects. A small desk with a desktop computer. A nightstand with a Japanese grammar book with matching dictionary. A glass of water and a glasses case. Were these mine? The sheets and comforter were black and white with bubble like patterns on them. The walls were a deep red with black trim. The room felt dark and secluded. It was only bearing one window. A row of town homes and several small shops. Street lamps were dotting the sidewalk. It was quaint.

I tried desperately to remember what was yesterday was and what my name was. The wooden floor was freezing. I opened the large, creaky black door to a gray hallway lined with pictures of people and places. One of them had me in it. I passed it anxious for some answers. The next room was a family room with a white wooden coffee table and black leather couch. The walls were a pale blue. The pictures on the wall were mostly sea themed. A man was sitting on the couch. He had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. He smiled at me. "Hey Karma. About time you woke up sleepy head." Karma? Who is Karma? Apparently my thoughts were written all over my face.

'what's wrong, Karma?" was that my name? I looked to see if anyone was behind me. No. He started towards me. Taking a slow shaky step backwards "Who are you?" my brow furrowed. "Where is this? Who are you? Who am I?" he finally reached me. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective way. 'your name is karma Crone. My name is Jonathan Crane. I'm your Dad. This is Gotham city. This your home. Do you have amnesia?" did I? "I don't know…" I tensed up. This feeling of uncertainty was scaring me. How could I not know who I was, where I lived or who my own dad was. He let me go and looked down at me. "Don't worry you're strong. We can get through this. One day at a time." He smiled.

I went back up to what's supposed to be my room. I sat on 'my bed'. I finally looked down to see what I was wearing. A black and white skirt and gray t-shirt. I went to a bathroom across the hall just to do something. My eyes were an unusual purple color. Small black wings were coming from shoulder blades. Black fluffy ears topped my had and a bushy tail peaked from under my skirt. I was definitely taken off guard. I went back down stairs.

"Why do I have ears, wings and a tail?" I asked shakily. "You're special, Karma. You must keep that a wouldn't be very nice if they found out. Okay?" I nodded. My stomach growled. "I need food…." He chuckled. He led me to the kitchen. A large stainless steel fridge towered above me. "Whoa." I blinked twice. I heard approaching footsteps. "What with all the racket down here?" this girl was about 15 maybe 16. She had golden hair and matching wings. I quickly jumped behind Jonathan. The girl paused and stared for a moment. She finally looked to Jonathan "What have you been up to?" she looked amused slightly.

He sighed "I haven't been 'up to' anything Molly." She winced "Do not call me Molly. Ever." She stormed out. "That's your sister Molly or Moe.. She is special like you." I stared at the empty doorway. Wow, I have a sister. Cool! I smiled up at him. He was trying to hide something. Oh well. He opened the fridge. "How about a sandwich or jello-" I jumped "Jello!" he looked at me oddly. He opened a cherry jello and got a metal spoon. He handed the cup to me.

I grabbed it happily. I didn't even really care about the taste I just wanted sugar.

When the sugar took it's tole …. I was like a crazy person. I bounced off the walls and ran around the house like a monkey. Hanging from light fixtures. Some one came staggering down the hall. "What the he-" she had sandy brown hair she also had ears and a tail like me. When she saw me … the look on he rface was precious. By now Jonathan was trying to get me to calm down. It wasn't working. I swung off the light over his head and landed perfectly. I ran down the hall my feet swiftly in front of the other.

He was furious…"Last time you ever get sugar…" he panted.

-author's note.- Ohhhhh it gets better. Way better. Karma's adventures are sugar crazed and deadly.


	3. Karma ch 3

sI haven't slept in a while… These unusual walls. These unusual people. It causes me to stay awake. I face the wall. Every now and then I'll here dad check on me. He doesn't make me feel safe. The only one who kind of makes me feel guarded is Moe. She's nice to me. Even more so than Dad. I hear them argue sometimes. I can't hear what over though….

Moe POV

Jonathan is horrible. A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON! That poor little girl. Totally unaware that she's been kidnapped. The those wings and ears! How could he? I punch the wall. She had a family…. Tears were starting down my face. I will just have to be there. There isn't anything to be done but be there for her. Even if she doesn't know why. Ever since Vap left it has been kind of lonely. Maybe this will be mutually beneficial. I plopped down on my bed. School will be starting soon. I wonder if Jonny has even thought about school supplies for Karma yet?

Jonathan POV

I was watching T.V. they ran a special on the news on back to school sales. I had totally forgotten. I need to get school supplies for the girls. That'll be interesting. I can't leave ANY of them home alone except for Molly. Molly can handle herself. As for Karma….. I pray she doesn't kill anyone in the house before she's 14…..

-At Wal-Mart-

Irene went straight over to the electronic department to look at Call of Duty games. Moe was trying to keep some control over Karma. Karma went straight to the toys. No one was really sure how she knew where they were. She immediately undid the rope that held the giant bouncy balls in place sending them flying all over. A mess it was! Then she went over to the candy. Jonathan hadalready gotten most of the supplies. Karma had eaten 11 candy bars and 12 jawbreakers. Moe had her in a head lock until the group left. Moe complained "Aren't you her dad? Control her!" she shoved Karma towards Jonathan on the way out to their car. Karma took off in a blur.

Karma POV

FREEDOM! I ran as fast as I could it was fun! While rejoicing I accidently ran into a man. He was tall and had a square chin. I fell down after contact. He looked down at me and asked if I was okay. Before I could answer Dad and Moe were trailing not far behind. Moe picked me up. "Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded. I nodded for some reason Jonathan was averting his gaze from the person I ran into. The man looked familiar. He resembled someone….. From the news! He looked like Batman! "Batman!" I yelled out loud. He looked like he had been taken off guard. Then his face smoothed "How cute." Then he walked away. Karma giggled all the way out to the car. Moe's hair was all messed up and both her and Dad were all sweaty. Moe buckled me in. She sighed "You're somethin' Karma…" she smirked


	4. Karma ch 4

Karma … is an odd name… I brushed my black hair to smooth. Lately I've been thinking about things I'm not supposed to. Like is Jonathan really my dad? Is this my real family? Have I always been this strange and odd looking? My brilliantly weird purple irises seemed to hold the answer… I slammed my had on the counter.

I feel so empty… All the time.. Tears should have been streaming down my face by now but they wouldn't come. I wore denim short shorts with frayed ends and a black tank top. My purple rainboots for some color. Leaving the quiet bathroom and into the solemn hallway.

On my way out, Jonathan caught me. "Karma? Going somewhere?" I nodded. "Where?" my jaw clenched, "Out…" he grabbed my arm hard. "I need to talk to you about something important." He shoved me towards the living room. I plopped onto the couch. "Karma, you know of the scarecrow right?" "Yeah, why?" he pulls something from his briefcase. It was a horrible mask that looked identical to the infamous Scarecrow's mask. He put it on. "I am the scarecrow." Icouldn't believe any of this. "Sure…" I halfway believed him. He crossed his arms "So, you are not afraid? Well, that's good. I was hoping you would become my apprent-.." I jumped up "Uh! NO!" he snickered. "I'll let you think it over." I ran out in the middle of his sentence. A million things were clouding my mind. A park nearby had a grove a trees where I could think better. Speaking of clouds it looked at if it may rain soon. The overhead clouds seemed stormy. The calming grove of trees offered the most possible relief when stress or trouble arose. The willows would weep with her. Their strong trunks allowed her to mentally and physically unleash her fury.

Insanity was an option, there were already 2 different Karmas. Which one was real? Who cares… I dug my fingers into the damp soil. This whole mess was almost too funny and horrible. I started giggling uncontrollably. A man walked up to her. "Are you okay miss?" she turned around. A wild and devious grin spread on her face.

The man took a step back. It was a blur, she pushed him against a tree. Her face now solemn like the hallway. "No. Neither are you, though." She dug her nails along with her strong hands down on his neck. He tried his best to pry her hands from his now bleeding skin. She dropped him and his body hit the ground. No breath escaped his lips. Karma was pulled back into reality thereafter.

She begam inhaling short quick gasps of air. Her fingers were slightly coated in the mans blood. She exited the groves and out into the now brutal storm. She raced home, "DAD!" I screamed. He came rushing from the house. He was now concerned this wasn't normal. –He may not show it but he does care for Karma a lot.- He held her tight, "What happened?" he asked now somewhat calm. Blood was dripping onto his shoes. "I- I- I killed.."

I feel faint where is this red haze coming from? "I will." He asked "Will what?" "I will become your apprentice."


End file.
